thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
BerryClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Berryheart7. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree Description Here in BerryClan we store berries away for when the fresh-kill pile is low. We have strange way and call what you say StarClan the Forest of Stars. Our leaders get the suffix -forest. Our medicine cats get the suffix -leaf while the depjty gets -claw. We are very fierce and secretive while at gatherings we say whatever we need. Territory A deep shadowy forest with some moor land and marsh scattered around. We have many berry bushes and shrubs. We are mainly fish and berry eaters but occassional we eat furry animals. Badger cubs are included in our prey. Others *''Open'' *''Open'' *''Open'' Members 'Leaders' Smokeforest- large dark gray tom with a white muzzle and ear tips and blue-gray eyes. He is kind, considerate, but can be fierce and demmanding. (Deputy: Deerclaw) (Berry) Redforest - reddish-brown tom with a busy tail with black rings around it. The very tip of his tail is a snowy white color, along with his chin and ear-tips. His fur is very thick and fluffy, perfect for keeping him warm in the cold moons of leaf-bare. He has round, bright green eyes. Redforest is a bossy know-it-all, but he does know how to organize a Clan and patrols. He's impatient as well, and simply doesn't tolerate stupidity. He's a good leader though, however impatient and, at times, rude. He's crude and rough around the edges, but he does care for his Clanmates. (Deputy: Doveclaw) (Ivy) 'Deputies' Deerclaw- small reddish brown she-cat with brown eyes. She has taken a vow to always stay strong for her clan even when she feels something is wrong. (Mate: Wolf) (Berry) Doveclaw - a sleek grey she-cat with bright grey eyes and tiny white paws. She is very kind and loving towards all cats but does not tollerate any disrespect, she can be very demanding at times and grumpy but she is normally very calm and is able to work out any situation. (Frosty) 'Medicine Cats' Finchleaf- small gray tom with big paws and a small pink nose. He is caring and very rescourceful. (Berry) Flareleaf - a slime, sleek, pretty dark red she-cat with bright amber eyes. She is very kind and loves to help others. (Frosty) 'Medicine Cat apprentices' 'Warriors' Gorse- flecked she-cat with yellow eyes. She is fierce and strong. Former loner. (Berry) Slypanther - thick-tailed, sharp-toothed tom. Slypanther is massive, to be blunt. His huge, muscular frame is encased by short, thick, shiny black fur. His eyes are a bright blue color, with streaks of light blue to complete his plain eyes. He's impatient, and quite rude if you wake him up early, so you could say that he's not a morning cat. (Ivy) Silverstep - a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with kind light blue eyes and white paws. She is very loving towards everyone and is willing to help out anyone no matter what the rank or clan, she is very patient and calm and is able to keep her cool no matter what situation shes in. (Frosty) 'Apprentices' 'Queens' 'Kits' 'Elders' ''Cats outside og the clan 'Rogues' '''Wolf '- massive, battle-scared tom. He's often thought of as handsome by a lot of she-cats. With his pitch black fur rippling over taunt muscles, it's no surprise. His round eyes are a royal blue color. Wolf can seem just plain mean at first, and he's got quite a temper, but it can fade just as quickly as it appears. Once you get to know him, he's actually very caring, and very protective. He's a good friend and will always defend someone in trouble, if they're on his good side. (Mate: Deerclaw) (Ivy) 'Loners' 'Kittypets' ''Other animals '''Dee'- small black female husky with white eyes. She has a brown stripe on her, back, legs, and tail. She is fierce and loves to terrorize the cats but is always greeted with glinting teeth and claws. (Berry) RPG (Remember to sign with four ~'s!) ---- Smokeforest yawned and leaped up onto the High Ledge to watch his clan emerge from the shadows of their dens. Deerclaw hopped out of the Deputys' den as the cats slithered their way over to her. She sorted out patrols and instantly the cats parted and shifted away. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 06:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Slypanther poked his head into the warriors' den and gave Gorse a sharp poke to the side. "Gorse, wake up," -- 19:37, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She yawned and opened her eyes. "What?" She asked. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 19:43, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We're supposed to go hunting," he meowed, backing out of the warriors' den. - - - - Wolf padded silently along the BerryClan border, blending into the shadows perfectly. -- 19:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh! She stood up and followed him. ~~ Deerclaw lowered herself to the ground, a vole right ahead. She crept slowly forward and leaped! She killed with a swift bite and stood proudly. My first catch as of becoming deputy! --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:05, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Where should we hunt?" Slypanther asked, padding over to the camp entrance. Wolf heard the she-cat as she landed, fairly close to his hiding place. He could faintly make her out in the dim light; a reddish-brown she-cat. His blue eyes were narrowed, his long, curved claws sinking into the soft soil. The she-cat was just a Clan cat to him, nothing very special. Although, while he hated to admit it, she was pretty. Kind of. He let out a growl, a deep, chest-rumbling sound that was quiet, but still threatening. -- 20:34, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She heard him and dropped her prey. She spun around teeth bared and claws unsheathed while her eyes shone the light of battle already. She saw him and stared daring him to come closer. He's kind of.. handsome... Kind of.. She hissed and lowered to the ground ready to spring if necessary. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 23:28, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolf stepped out of the shadows, though it looked like they had attached themselves to his black pelt. His dark blue eyes gleamed maliciously in the dim light, and he was a massive tom to begin with. He didn't say a word, just looked at the small she-cat in front of him. -- 23:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She stayed where she was and stared back at him before finally saying, "Who are you and why are you on BerryClan territory?" Her voice was full of confidence, determination, and warning. She stood up and watched him for any signs of being a threat. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 00:02, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why should I tell you anything?" he asked, taking a step forward. His claws were sheathed, though they still poked out of his paws slightly. -- 00:19, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ----- Category:Clans Category:Roleplay